


I Missed You

by imayoshis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayoshis/pseuds/imayoshis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi and Hyuuga stop talking for ten years but are brought together one night on by pure chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This took a bit longer than I actually planned. It's a lot longer than what I usually write so it's a bit different in my opinion. I will probably go back and skim it a few more times later on to fix mistakes, but I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Update: I'm going to probably add another chapter to this soon. (soon I mean maybe in the first two weeks of October) I felt this chapter was rushed, even though it's longer than most, I realize I cut off too quickly. I want to add another chapter to really strengthen the ending.

“What the fuck?”

Kiyoshi stares blankly at Hyuuga, unable to speak. He feels like the wind just got knocked out of him when those three words slipped out of the shorter male’s mouth. He bites down on his lip still letting the situation sink in. The irony of how he only said three words and was smacked across the face with the same amount brings a pang to his chest. “Is that all you’re going to say?” 

“What the hell did you want me to say? You’re a fucking homo. That’s…” Hyuuga’s face contorts into disgust and irritation.

“That’s what, Hyuuga?” the brunette grits his teeth, now also irritated.

“… Disgusting.” The raven haired boy answers, looking away from the taller male. He glances back for a moment but turns and walks away. 

Kiyoshi stands in the empty hall, watching the person who broke his heart walk away. He lets out a small laugh, not quite sure how to even react to the whole situation. He finally turns and walks in the opposite direction, accepting that he lost his best friend and the person he loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten years have passed since that day and Kiyoshi and Hyuuga still have not spoken since then. Kiyoshi rarely even thinks of the boy, now he is only a bitter memory in the back of his mind. He only talks to Riko on occasion from the team, but he grew apart from everyone else. He did not particularly mind after the years, understanding that everyone has to grow up but sometimes he finds himself missing the old days when passing by a basketball court or his old high school. Of course things changed after the winter cup, after his second year of high school. His knee was beyond repair and he had to quit basketball, so it made it that much easier for him to go different ways with everyone and Hyuuga. But in the end, he was okay with that.

The brunette trudges past apartment complexes realizing that he is completely and utterly lost. He did not really expect to be stuck in Osaka overnight but losing his pay for his train because of a hole in his pocket ruined his plans on getting home, or even having a place to stay that night.

“Kiyoshi!?” 

A shout stops Kiyoshi, and he looks around, searching for the origin of this voice. His eyes narrow onto a male standing on the second floor balcony of the apartment he happened to be passing by. He had short black hair and glasses with a cigarette in hand. He squinted trying to focus more on the person’s face but the darkness of the night made it harder to do so. His eyes widen as he finally realizes who the man was, it was none other than Hyuuga Junpei. He feels his mouth go dry and his throat tighten, unsure of what to do or say.

“You’re Kiyoshi, right?!” Hyuuga shouts again. 

“Ah, yeah! Is that you, Hyuuga!?” he feels a tinge of regret when the words escape his mouth, because as much as he hopes the man is Hyuuga, he hopes it isn’t even more. Kiyoshi walks closer to the apartments, watching the man staring down at him. 

“Yeah, hold on!” the man hurries over to the staircase to Kiyoshi’s left, and head downs over to him. He walks over calmly and stops in front of the brunette. “Long time no see.”

“Yeah, no talk either.” He shoves his hands in his pockets and feels his finger slip through the hole that made him lose his money and end up standing here. He looks the shorter man up and down and stops at his face. Stubble decorate his chin, and his hair seems longer than it was back in high school, but he pushes it back before Kiyoshi can confirm it. His shoulders seem broader and he stands maybe a little bit taller, in all Hyuuga looks more like a man than the boy he knew. 

“Uh, what are you doing out here? It’s late and this isn’t the best of neighborhoods.” The corners of his mouth twitch upward like he was trying to hold back a smile or force a smile, Kiyoshi could not tell. 

“You’re out here too.”

“I don’t like smoking inside.” He takes a drag now that he remembers he has his cigarette in his hand still. “You didn’t answer me though. What are you doing out here?”

“I lost my money to take a train home and I don’t have money to stay anywhere. I was hoping I’d find a motel or something and beg for them to let me stay the night.” He looks away, not really enjoying Hyuuga’s presence and finding it hard to breathe because of the smoke. “You smoke now?”

“Yeah, does it bother you?” 

“I don’t like the smell.” He mumbles, still averting his gaze from the shorter man.

“Sorry.” Hyuuga says as he throws it on the ground, and stepping on it with his shoe. “Since you don’t have a place to stay, you can sleep on my couch or my bed and I take the couch. That is, if you want to.” 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Kiyoshi pauses, trying to think of something else to say, “I might as well.” Hyuuga raises an eyebrow, which Kiyoshi assumes to be shock but decides to ignore it and follow him up to his home. 

“So do you want the couch or the bed?” Hyuuga asks as he pushes the front door open. The lights are off and the only thing keeping the room illuminated is the television set up on the wall. “Sorry for it being dark. I was about to go to bed, so I turned the lights off.” He reaches over to a lamp and switches it on, now lighting up the room. Kiyoshi now sees the broken in burgundy couch pressed up against the wall and the recliner at the end of the room to match. 

“I’ll take the couch.” He mumbles as he walks over to it and sits down, still somewhat tense with the whole situation. Hyuuga plops down next to him and lets out a sigh. “What?”

“How have you been for the past ten years, Kiyoshi?” he looks over at the brunette and Kiyoshi finds himself staring for a few seconds too long and breaks eye contact by looking over at the television.

“Well, I have been alright. I am a realtor now but there has been less houses being sold in my area, so they want me to transfer here. I thought I’d check it out for the day and I accidentally got stuck here.” Kiyoshi explains and looks at Hyuuga again. He pauses, noticing how green the other male’s eyes were, and he feels a flood of memories come back. He always loved Hyuuga’s eyes, even now, he loves them. “I haven’t been doing much for the past ten years but sell houses. I got knee surgery after the Winter Cup. My grandparents both passed a year or so back, only a few months apart from each other. I don’t really talk to anyone from Seirin except for Riko. And for the past ten years, I tried to forget you and pretended you didn’t exist in all honesty.”

“Ouch,” Hyuuga looks away this time, and Kiyoshi frowns, somewhat regretting what he said. “I would want to forget me too if I were you to be honest. I was so… mean.” He finally returns his gaze back to Kiyoshi.

“Mean doesn’t really cover it.” 

“Yeah, it doesn’t.” he stands up and starts walking towards the hall and turns back. “I will get you some blankets and pillows.”

“Okay,” Kiyoshi responds and watches the man walk into the darkness of the hallway. His chest aches as he looks around the room. Everything just seemed to fit Hyuuga and the smell was him. He spent ten years to try to forget him, but he still sits on this couch that belongs to that person. He hated being there but he also never wanted to leave. He longed for them to talk again but was too hurt to admit it, and he barely could believe that this apartment belonged to Hyuuga. 

“I got two blankets just in case it gets colder later on, and here’s a pillow off my bed. You don’t mind right?” the shorter man came back through the hall holding two neatly folded blue blankets and a pillow on top of them. 

“I don’t mind. Thank you.” The brunette watches Hyuuga place them onto the couch next to him and begin to walk away. “Hyuuga, how have you been… for the past ten years?” The other man stops and turns around to face him now.

“I went to college, graduated, went through more schooling, became a history teacher, and that’s what I have been doing with my years not talking to you.” He crosses his arm across his chest. “It was a long ten years.”

“It was long for me too.” 

“I’m going to bed. You can turn the lamp off when you want to sleep, but anyways, goodnight.” He starts walking towards the hall but stops at the entrance. “Kiyoshi, I’m sorry.” Kiyoshi swings his head upward when he hears those words, unsure if he even heard them correctly, but before he could say anything, Hyuuga was already gone. 

“Goodnight, Hyuuga.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiyoshi cracks his eyes open and groans, realizing the sun is up. He sits up and looks around the room, almost forgetting where he was but the memories from last night flood back into his mind. His stomach turns slightly when he remembers he was in Hyuuga’s home, sitting on Hyuuga’s couch, and now staring at Hyuuga in the kitchen. 

“Oh, you’re awake? Good morning.” The shorter male looks over at him on the couch. “I was just making some toast, do you want some?” 

“Uh, no thanks.” He looks down at the ground, still letting his situation sink in. “Did you say ‘I’m sorry’ last night before you went to bed?” He looks up, meeting his eyes with Hyuuga’s. 

“Oh, you heard that?” he frowns slightly and starts walking into the living room, empty-handed. He watches Hyuuga lean against the counter and cross him arms in front of his chest before opening his mouth again. “I felt that I needed to say it.”

“But then you went to bed before even talking about it or even why you decided to apologize.” Kiyoshi feels his jaw tighten. The whole subject made his body ache, and he fears if he continues to talk, his anger from the past may get the best of him.

“At least I cared enough to actually say I’m sorry instead of ignoring it and pretending nothing happened. It was an option, you know, but I chose not to take it.” Hyuuga’s eyebrows knit together in frustration.

“Oh, so you decide to care after ten years. That’s great, Hyuuga.” His face starts to feel hot once he notices Hyuuga's expression. He knows it perfectly, that face he only makes when he begins to get irritated. He hated it, no, he still hates it.

“Wait, hold on. Did you think all this time I actually never cared about you?” he uncrosses his arm and takes a step forward.

“Yes, actually I did! You didn't seem to care when you broke my heart!” The brunette snaps in retort. Right when he realizes what has been said, he feels a sharp pang in his chest. Is this anger? Is this sadness? Kiyoshi did not know, he quickly assumes both.

“I was fucking stupid! I was a kid! I still cared about you though, Kiyoshi! You were my best friend and all I did after that was worry about you!”

“It's been ten fucking years, Hyuuga!? If you worried or cared, why didn't you ever say anything!? You could have called?! You could have done anything!”

“Because you deserve someone better than me!” Hyuuga stiffens when the words escape his mouth. Silence begins to thicken in the room and they stare at each other, both utterly quiet. 

“What?” Kiyoshi asks as his chest tightens and finds it harder to breathe, as if the room is suffocating him. For a moment, he even swore the room began to spin.

“It took me years to realize it, but you were the only one who mattered to me and as pathetic as it sounds, I love you, Kiyoshi.” Hyuuga turns his back to him but Kiyoshi can see that he is trembling as he continues to stand there. 

“Is this a joke?” The taller male pushes himself up off the couch and starts walking towards the other man. 

“I should probably go to work. Wait, it’s Saturday, I don’t have-” Kiyoshi swings him around, causing Hyuuga to stop talking. “I’m sorry. I really don’t know what to say.”

“Tell me, Hyuuga, is this a joke? I want to know if you’re being completely serious right now.” He locks his gaze with Hyuuga’s, demanding his attention.

“Do you think I’d joke about that? I was just too dumb to realize how I felt until you were gone.” He pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath before continuing, “You deserve someone so much better than me, Kiyoshi. I regret saying what I said. I never meant it. You were my friend, and I couldn’t even believe I said it but-”

“You may be right. I probably deserve someone better than you, but I never wanted anyone else. I never loved anyone else.” He places his hand on Hyuuga’s cheek. “It was always you, Hyuuga.”

“I missed you.” Hyuuga places his hand on top of Kiyoshi’s and lets out a small chuckle. “Your hands are still so big.” Kiyoshi laughs in return and nods.

“I missed you too, Hyuuga.” 

“I’m still really sorry about ev-” Kiyoshi cuts Hyuuga off mid-word, locking their lips together but breaks away after a few seconds. “Will you stop cutting me off?”

“Sorry, I’ve been waiting over ten years to kiss you. I really couldn’t hold back anymore.” The brunette laughs and kisses his forehead. 

“You’re an idiot.” The shorter male grumbles, now completely flushed. 

“Hey, don’t forget you just said you love this idiot.” He smiles down at him.

“Shut up, you’re embarrassing me.” Hyuuga lets out a sigh and grabs Kiyoshi’s face, resting his hands on his cheeks. “I love you, and I’d like for us to somehow make this work. I know it will take time to get everything back to normal, but I’m willing to do anything it takes to have you in my life again.”

“You act like I’m going to disappear for another ten years. I finally got you; you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Kiyoshi leans down and kisses Hyuuga gently on the lips and whispers, “No matter what you do, I still can’t help but love you.”


End file.
